


Humpty Dumpty

by dorkylokifan



Series: Dr. Odinson and CEO Loki [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Doctor Kink, M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Examinations, Prostate Massage, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: Loki has a vibrator stuck in his ass and he can't get it out. But not to worry. Thor is medical resident and just learned how to handle situations like these.





	Humpty Dumpty

Sexy time. Loki had his usual regimen prior to diving into bed with Thor. He was meticulous about his diet. He had to be given how much he loved to bottom. He had on his opaque black thigh high stockings and his backless lace panties with the heart cut out. His lips were glossed and his hair was curled just how he liked it. Slightly wild and full. But Loki was not ready. He was trying to remove the remote-controlled egg vibrator from his ass, but he couldn’t reach it.

                “Thor!” Loki sighed. This was so embarrassing. Loki heard Thor padding down the hall and then the door opened.

                “Yeah babe?”

                “I can’t get it out.”

                “Get what out?”

                “It.” Loki gave Thor a meaningful look.

                “Oh.” Thor tried to subdue his smile but utterly failed. “So… you need my expertise.”

                “As my lover? Yes, now get it out!”

                “Not that expertise. My _medical_ expertise.”

                “Oh for god sake…Yes Dr. Odinson. Please help me. It hurts…here.” Loki turned around and bent over, spanking his own ass with sarcasm.

                “Well, if you’re not going to take this seriously…” Thor teased.

                “Damn it Thor, this is serious!”

                “Alright, alright.” Thor chuckled. “Bend over baby.”

                “Oh…you are going to get it later.”

                “Mmm…I hope so.” Thor gingerly pressed two fingers into Loki to remove the vibrator, but it was deep inside and the round shape made it hard to grip.

                “Ow!”

                “Sorry.”

                “Ow! Ow! Stop! Okay, this isn’t working!”

                “Calm down, it’ll be alright.”

                “Calm down! How in the hell am I going to get it out!”

                “Well…I could take you to the hospital. We have tools there for this specific scenario,” Thor said. He was being serious but still light hearted. All color drained from Loki’s face.

                “I’d rather die.”

                “No one has to know. I can take you through the employee entrance and upstairs to one of the exam rooms. It’s the weekend so the outpatient clinic is closed. No one will be in that area but us.”

                “Fine.” Loki was perturbed to have to put on clothes again when he was so ready for Thor’s dick. Thor dealt with his own frustration by tucking his massive stiff trouser snake into the waistband of his briefs. He slipped on his jeans, a loose t-shirt, and a red blazer to cover up. He looked dashing and Loki looked like an angry horny alley cat.

                “You drive,” Loki said.

                “You’re not going to have the driver bring the car around?” Thor teased.

                “No.” Loki’s flushed pink cheeks and murderous eyes were so adorable. They took the sedan. A small black innocuous car ideal for difficult parking and incognito missions.  Loki crossed his arms looking very frustrated, slightly vulnerable, and a little pouty. He needed a distraction. Thor knew what to do. He pressed the button on the car’s middle console. It chimed.

                “What would you like to do?” The car asked.

                “Call Eggbert,” Thor ordered. Loki’s eyes went wide and then…

                “Ah! Thor this isn’t funny!” Loki grasped the safety bar above the car door, bracing himself against the wave of pleasure torturing his insides.

                “Doctor.”

                “What?”

                “Doctor Thor.”

                “You’re still only a resident.”

                “Call Eggbert.”

                “No! Don’t call Eggbert!”

                “Calling Eggbert.”

                “Aah! OH! Drive faster!” Loki panted. He looked like a praying mantis with his arms braced outward and his gaze hungry to both fuck and murder Thor. Thor raced to the hospital and parked on the outpatient clinic side on the south. Using his card key, he and Loki snuck into the building. Thor stopped by his locker and pulled out his white coat and stethoscope.

                “Really, Thor?”

                “Shh, it’s going to be alright. I’ll get it out. Don’t you worry.”

                “You’re sure this part of the building is empty?”

                “Yes. Your privacy is assured. Come with me. I know just the room to use,” Thor said. Loki followed him down a maze of hallways to an exam room that did not have a window and was far away from the elevator. On the walls were many women’s health diagrams, including ones about pregnancy.

                “Isn’t this room a little small?”

                “No. It’s perfect. It has all the things I need.” Thor reached over to a shelf and grabbed a hospital gown. “Now, put this on. I’ll be back in a moment.”

                “Where are you going?”

                “To give you your privacy. A doctor is not in the habit of watching his patient disrobe,” he smiled all cheesy and arrogant. The door closed and Loki looked at the grey hideous garment.

                “He can’t possibly be turned on by this crime against fashion.” Loki shook his head and undressed again, removing his pretty panties but leaving on the stockings. He sat down on the thin paper cover on the exam table as the egg continued to buzz in his ass.

                Thor knocked on the door and then entered holding a clipboard and looking at a sheet of paper on it like it actually held valuable information.

                “Hello, there. You must be Mr. Laufeyson. My nurse tells me you’re here today because of an insertion. Is that correct?”

                “Your nurse told you? What’s her name? Candy Striper?”

                “Now, now. If you’re difficult, I’ll have to use the restraints.” Thor pulled out a stool and sat on it, rolling right up in front of Loki. He reached down on the exam table and pulled out the stirrups. “Now, Mr. Laufeyson, I need you to lay back and put your feet in these. Scoot your butt so that it hangs off the end of the table, and open those creamy thighs of yours nice and wide for me.”

                Loki barked out a laugh. “Creamy thighs? The 1980’s called. They want their romance novels back,” Loki said as he leaned back and did as he was told. “I don’t see how this is any better than the bed at home.”

                “Well, we didn’t have this at home,” Thor said. Loki looked up and saw large vaginal forceps gleaming in Thor’s hand. “What the fuck is that?” Loki shouted and sat up again.

                “Babe. Babe calm down. Look, your predicament is pretty common and unfortunately this is one of the tools we use to um…remove the foreign object. I see it all the time on my ER rounds.”

                “You can’t be serious!”

                “Look, you know how we both experimented with fisting that one time? It’s kind of like that. I’ll take it slow and use lots of lube. And then after, if you’re a good boy, I’ll give you something to suck on.”

                “You should be sucking my dick for all that you’re about to put me through.”

                “How else are you going to pay for this doctor’s visit?”

                “Pay?”

                “You forgot your wallet, and healthcare is expensive,” Thor said with a wolfish grin.

                “Did I really forget my wallet?” Loki looked down at his pants and thought about it. Huh. Thor stood up and unzipped his fly, letting loose the thick red cock meat that had been pulsing in his pants.

                “Copays must be made in advance.” Thor stood there between Loki’s feet with his clipboard still in one hand. With his legs still in the stirrups, Loki had to lean forward to swallow Thor’s cock and it put direct pressure on the vibrator and his prostate. Loki grunted. He held onto Thor’s hips as he worked for his medical care.

                Thor held Loki’s hair as his head bobbed on his shaft. When his balls drew up and his cock pulsed, Thor thrust forward deeper and came in Loki’s throat. Loki pulled off with thick spit and cum strings sticking to his lips. He wiped his face with his forearm.

                “How is my sperm count?” Thor asked.

                “Creamy,” Loki replied. “Now get it out! And get me off! After all this torture I had better cum at least twice!”

                “Lean back.” Thor pulled Loki’s hips closer to his face and got to work on the actual problem of extracting the vibrator. For a little while Thor’s ministrations were very clinical as he warmed up the forceps with his breath and then inserted the smooth metal object into his anus. He slowly cranked Loki open. It was while he was doing this that Thor distracted Loki by palming Loki’s little cocklet. Loki’s micro-penis did appeal to Thor’s professional curiosity, as he’d chosen to specialize in Urology. The little digit was no larger than Thor’s thumb but the testis was abnormally large. Loki always released a copious amount of semen whenever he climaxed.  When Loki was sufficiently dilated Thor reached in and extracted the vibrator. The little blue egg came out buzzing and Thor turned it off and tossed it onto the steel tray table on the side. But Thor wasn’t done yet.

                “You’re a model patient Loki. Tell me, when was the last time you had a prostate exam?”

                “Yesterday. I get them daily usually, but I haven’t had one today.”

                “Oh no! You must have your daily prostate exam or you’ll get sick.” With Loki’s hole still stretched wide, Thor pressed his first two fingers into that gaping entrance and pressed against the smooth silky flesh inside, rubbing circles exactly where all the nerves were most sensitive. Loki’s thighs strained and his feet froze in the stirrups. His heart pounded in his chest, his breath quickened. “How does this feel?” Thor asked in his clinical doctor’s voice.

                “I need more doctor. I need to give you a proper specimen. For testing of course.”

                “Yes, of course. Perhaps a little stimulation to the genitals concurrent with the anal stimulation will help?

                “Yes, doctor. I believe it would,” Loki said. Thor leaned forward and took Loki’s little bean between his lips and tongued it. He massaged Loki’s balls with his other hand making movements not unlike that of a purring cat’s paws.

                “Doctor! Doctor Odinson!” Loki moaned. “Oh doctor! Right there! Right there…” Loki sighed as Thor sucked and swallowed Loki’s streaming load. Loki’s eyes became heavy. He was so spent from the stress and the stimulation. He wanted to fall asleep right there, and he couldn’t.

                “Loki?”

                “Hmm?”

                “You okay?”

                “Mmm. Very.”

                “I’m hard again.”

                “I’m so tired.”

                “Sleep. I’ll carry you back to the car,” Thor said. Loki’s eyes closed but he still felt Thor’s cock press in.  Loki was completely limp and Thor took the opportunity to play out a fantasy of his own.

                “So fucking sexy. Oh baby look you. My little sleeping beauty. Gonna fill you up. Mmm…pretty Snow White. Yeah. Pretty sleeping princess in a tower. Gonna…gonna kiss you and kill a dragon for you and take you away.”

Thor slammed into Loki’s slack hole, balls deep. And though Loki looked asleep he was mildly aware of everything Thor was saying and doing. Loki felt Thor’s warm load fill him up, bringing a little smile to the corners of his lips. He lay there, eyes closed as Thor redressed him and carried him all the way back to the car. He was floating in the arms of his big strong husband and all was right with the world.

                On the steel table in the exam room, Eggbert lay forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to do some sort of kinky Snow White thing now. Sex fantasy maybe? I dunno. There's also Loki's CEO office that still needs christening.


End file.
